The Warrior
by TheEndWillCOME
Summary: Percy gets sent into the future from Ancient Troy, where his mother is Helen and his father is well, nobody knows. Follow him as he learns how to fight, love, and be a hero... Sorry for crappy chap 2
1. Chapter 1

The Warrior

A young boy walked through the burning streets of Troy with only one emotion, one feeling, one so strong it nearly ripped his young mind in half. That feeling was sadness, a feeling so cold, and bleak, so lifeless, the reason for the young boy's restless emotion. That was his mother, a bad death took her life away. The Greeks had destroyed the entire, once magnificent city of Troy. His mother was Helen, the most beautiful woman on Earth, Paris his "father" had pulled her in front of him, making the Greco warrior slice both of them in half. Paris's attempt to keep life was well, not worth it as his lover would have survived if not for his selfishness.

The boy had no idea where to go next, anyone who ransacked Troy or even lived in the area of Greece would recognize the ten year old Prince, his mother had donned him Perseus, but he enjoyed to be called Percy, as it was his nickname that his best friend as well as his dad's brother Hector had given him. He has no idea where to go, his only belongings that he had grabbed were his plain bronze training sword, his slightly worn leather armor, and a golden locket that his mother had given him, since the day of his birth. With a guess the boy set out to the east, hoping it would lead to a better place.

Now back our current time of Percy's sadness, he had nobody, no mother to kiss his training bruises and cuts. No father to play Warrior with, nothing but the clothes on his back which he sold to a merchant so he didn't stand out. He felt helpless, he prayed to any God and Goddess he knew of, praying for a chance, something to help him. That came in the form of a spell. His father, asked a minor goddess for help, a time freezing spell to keep Percy alive and well, but stuck in a paradox of fortune and misfortune in a combination. She relented but instead of making just Percy stuck in time, she made a hotel. The Lotus Hotel, where Percy would stay and sleep and still be able to learn from warriors and teachers. The more convenient way of it, as time would still move on and Perseus would not be affected by the changes in technology either.

June 21st 2005

Three young people trudged up a hill, one had baggy jeans, a darker skin color, and a rasta cap placed lazily on his head, to finish off his features he had small lines of acne dotted across his face, signaling his mid teen ages. The second had electric blue eyes, dark black spiky hair, with chains on her jeans, and combat boots, making her seem the tough of the three while rasta cap seemed to be the sensitive work it out we are all friends type of guy. The third was another girl, with natural princess curls, and the blonde hair, it made her eyes radiate her natural color, stormy grey, she understated her beauty by wearing a orange camp tee shirt, and a ripped up pair of jeans, with a grey sweater tied around her waist, her shoes were a beaten up pair of white converse. Thalia asked Grover, "Where is Jake?" "As if I know Thalia," " he probably went to go get us some food from the gas station." The three were currently camping out next to an interstate halfway to The Lotus Casino where they were to pick up the last pearl and get Jake's' mom out of the underworld they had currently retrieved three so far, one in Tennessee, one in Medusa's lair, and one in Nebraska, traveling to Tennessee when a monster hoard struck, turns out all empousa leaders have one for quick getaways, Annabeth had snuck up upon her before she had crushed the turquoise ball underfoot, where she would have obviously disappeared.

Well I hope that wasn't TOO bad, being my first writing experience with this site guys, but let's get this straight I am in eighth grade, typing on my I pad, so chapter length, or quick chapter updates you guys can chose, if you do the length though I might only be able to type one chapter once a week maybe even two depending, so go easy on me...

Signing off,

TheEndWILLCOME


	2. Chapter 2

Alright guys, how we doing some review that made me feel good!

said good start

Jasper-not-Jiper said a lot of stuff that I don't feel like typing, it was nice though.

You guys support means so much to me, on this site I would've never read a seven hundred word story... So thanks guys.

The Warrior

Lotus Hotel and Casino

Bright pulsing lights, of neon green, pink, and every other color imaginable. Apart from the lights nothing else was really special about the place, besides the cocktail girls dressed up in their tight dresses of course. That was when the boy walked in, all eyes exerted to him, looking to be only twelve, but the boy radiated confidence, courage, and the most surprising loyalty. His eyes black with specks of silver and gold and every other color imaginable, they were a sight to see honestly. The most surprising thing beyond the loyalty, which with loyalty, came every other good trait, was his age, he could not have been more old than 12, but with his age great maturity stood with his posture. As he walked up to the booth where he was going to eat, three people walked in, two of them radiated a weird type of power, you could just feel, as if a brush from the wind. The third, well he looked like a geek, but the feeling that came from him was something that people could argue is better than power, kindness. Suddenly a new person popped up, so suddenly that it made Percy jump a bit, this boy had jet black hair, and sea green eyes, and he was bathed in Nike gear, showing that he might be from some mortal background, as demigods were more worried about survival than _clothes_. This person too radiated a strange power but not as great as the first too.

Time skip two days later

Percy was impressed honestly, those four people had managed to lose their minds, eating Lotus cookie after Lotus cookie. He was more impressed by the satyr, he was kicking himself now for not seeing it sooner, he had a pack of twelve girls, all swarming him and asking for his hand in marriage. It brought memories back, of days when they would swarm him and he would have to decline girl after girl, until they finally got the gist and left him alone, that was a day of great happiness, as they finally left him alone. But with all the thinking he had started to get a headache, it was nagging at the back of his mind, he soon realized that the nagging was actually persistent whispering, get them out,

get them out it said. What? Was the only thing that entered Percy's mind, who? This finally clicked for him... Well guys hope you enjoyed, I got more words this time so yep...


	3. Chapter 3

The Warrior

Percy POV

Why had the times changed so much, tunics and sandals, now we're talking about Miss Me jeans for girls and Nike and Adidas merc for the boys, we are stuck in time he thought, and I have always had special abilities, like being to see perfectly in the dark. The four people over there must be special, In some way or another, it would also explain the power that radiated from them. I decided to walk up to them, and see what they have to offer. As I approached them I noticed that they were all a little wobbly, as if in a daze, the blonde haired one seemed to be the one in charge of the group.

Thalia POV

"Yo Annabeth, think that hottie is coming over here?" Thalia said. "I don't know Thals, but he doesn't seem to be my type." Annabeth replied. Thalia didn't know how that boy couldn't be anyone's type, with long dark lashes, onyx black eyes with every color specks, and just above the ear obsidian black hair. He had a slight cleft chin but that only added to his angular features, the high cheekbones ended off a killer look for the pre teen and it looked like he didn't even try. With his hair ruffled the way it was and small almost, imperceptible bags under his eyes, making it look like he just got out of bed.

Percy POV

Getting nearer to them the dark haired one kept on looking at me, them back to the blonde, making it obvious that they were talking about me. When I was about twenty feet away from them, they decided to meet me halfway. "Hey there person."Thalia said. "Good evening mam." I said politely with a bow. We stood there awkwardly for a bit until a loud shriek erupted from the crowd of sweaty dancing boys and girls. I looked over to the girls next to me, they were bent over laughing their buts off. I stared at them in confusion for a while, until a boy about my age stumbled out of the crowd with a big bruise on his face, right above his right eye. I understood what the fuss was about now, it was the boy from earlier, the blue green eyed, raven black hair. I almost forgot about his Nike stuff, holy crap it was annoying. He stumbled up to us with a scowl on his face, " That dumb bitch slapped me, I just tried to kiss her." Jake said. " Well how did you do it." Annabeth said. "Well I walked up, grabbed her ass, and tried to kiss her, what did I do wrong?" Jake said. Annabeth replied " Everything, girls don't like to be groped when they are our age Jake, are you an idiot?" "No, well maybe." Right after that sentence was spoken, all hell broke lose, at least 15 empousia started toward us, my senses were screaming as memories were pounded into my head, as if by hammer and nail, strike, drive, strike, drive.

 _Memory Flashback for Percy, Troy days._

 _I was trekking through the woods, my spear in my hand and my bow on my back. I had a quiver of arrows strapped to my side. I had been hunting with my dog Demetri, for over half of the day, we were hunting a very small boar, so it wasn't dangerous for us to hunt it alone, we were nearing the boar now I could tell, the wild yips of the dogs that had the boar cornered, pierced the blue mid day sky. I started with a sprint toward the barks, and I saw, the supposed to be small boar was not small, it was monstrous, the biggest animal he had ever seen in mass, it went up to his shoulder, so a man's waistline. He readied himself for the battle that was going to take place, Demetri at his side. With a yell, he charged the boar that was holding his own against six well trained hunting dogs, the boar pierced one dog and that was the dam broke. He took out his spear and charged the boar, stabbing it in the gut. The boar ran off, with the spear still stuck in its side. Demetri and Percy started following the blood trail, with the two dogs that survived the onslaught. As the blood trail ended. They came across a scary site, the ocean. Now that wasn't the scary part, the scary part was the hundreds of Greek ships, starting to land on the beach. Percy decided to stay and see what would happen. Hours had past and Percy was still waiting. Until a dog ran onto the beach to take a bathroom break. That wouldn't have mattered, except a single Greek had seen the dog left out it's poop and decided to be a hero and investigate. Percy of course didn't see the exchange and continued to stare at the large fleet starting to make their camps on the beach. Until a firm calloused hand grabbed his neck, Percy struggled to see what had taken a hold of him. Demetri had noticed his owners distress and taken ahold of the captors ankles, allowing Percy enough time to slip away and slide a dagger out of his tunic, he lunged forward and stuck it in the tanned mans throat. Percy upset at taking his first mans life, hustled back to the castle where he told his mother and Hecto what happened, the siege of Troy started the next week._

Well thanks guys, like I said before this is on my IPad FOR NOW, until I get a new computer or my old one gets fixed, so be patient...

Signing off

TheEndWILLCOME


End file.
